The proposed conference is the fifth conference devoted to monoclonal antibody conjugates for clinical use in cancer. Leading researchers from around the world present latest results of their clinical trials in man using monoclonal antibodies linked to isotopes, drugs, and toxins for cancer therapy and detection. The program will consist of three half-day topic sessions devoted to isotope, toxin and drug conjugates; a half-day session devoted to posters and workshops; and a half day mini-symposium on a topic to be announced. Each topic session will begin with an overview of the field and current status of clinical trials, followed by the presentation of proffered abstracts describing recent clinical and pre- clinical data. The mini-symposium will consist of several invited speakers and presentation of proffered abstracts. This conference will be of interest to tumor immunologists, biotechnologists, medical oncologists, radiation therapists, nuclear medicine physicians and other interested health professionals and researchers working in this field. The proposed conferences essentially follows the format of the very successful conferences held each year in San Diego since 1986. This conference continues to focus on the major developments in the field of monoclonal antibody conjugates for clinical use in cancer.